War
by SmileWithEmptyEyes
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been enlisted, and is now on his way to the trenches that cover the border of Konoha. He tries to achieve his dream of becoming a war hero, but will he ever return home?
1. Over by Christmas

**WAR** - Naruto AU

**Warnings** - Yaoi/Shounen-ai, strong language, violence

Based on World War One (idea occured when watching blackadder, because it rocks!) - Uzumaki Naruto has been enlisted, and is now on his way to the trenches that cover the western border of France. He tries to achieve his dream, wanting to become a war hero, but will he ever return home?

Eventual SasuNaru, NejiGaa, poss some NaruGaa. Hints of ShikaTem, ChoujiIno, KibaHina and SasoDei. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** - Much to my disappointment I do not own Naruto or any other characters found in the series

* * *

Chapter 1 - Over by christmas...

Private Uzumaki Naruto. Sounds good doesn't it?! Captain Uzumaki Naruto sounds better, but it'll come. Perhaps even one day General? Maa, thinking a little far ahead there... besides what I really want is to become Uzumaki Naruto, War Hero! Yep today I joined up, I am now officially a trainee member of His Majesties Army, and the training starts tomorow. I can't wait!

Oh wait, you don't know what happened yet do you? Hehe, I guess I can be a little forgetful, although I'm not as much of an idiot as some people say. Well I guess it began a while ago, when that damned greedy immoral Rei-dono started building up his army. Rei-dono is the leader of the Akatsuki government in River country, and has always been jealous of Konoha's influence around the world. He wanted to build an empire bigger and better than konoha's, or that's what the newspapers say...

Anyway Konoha, feeling threatened, decided that it should form an 'Alliance' with Suna and Wave country so the three of us didn't feel so threatened, but then Rei-dono went and allied himself with Sound! Then things began to get really bad. Kimmimaro, the heir to the throne of Sound, was assasinated. Of course Rei-dono used it as an excuse to attack Konoha, claiming that the terrorist activity in sound was supported by us! With (the leader in Sound) Orochimaru's military help Rei-dono declared war! This was all 3 months ago, and King Jiraya has been getting us to sign up to fight for Konoha and I, Uzumaki Naruto, am going to become a war hero, like Yondaime who fought for our country and made Konoha great. That was back when Sarutobi was king.

Yep, I can just tell that I am going to do it, dattebayo! I best get through training quickly, I hear it's all going to be over by christmas!

* * *

"Naruto, be quiet! uh...so troublesome" The guy in the bed across from me yelled a bit. Well I can't help it if I cut my finger on the stupid bayonette blade, those things are harder to attatch to a gun than you might think. Captain Iruka, or as he lets us call him, Iruka-sensei, told me to practice doing that more. I guess I was doing it a little slower than some, but he didn't have to give me extra work!

Iruka-sensei told us he fought in the mist a while ago, and the generals noticed he had a knack for teaching others so he was put in charge of teaching this facility. He has this Huge scar right across his nose, but refuses to tell us how he got it, keeps saying it's a story for a rainy day, but it hasn't rained yet!

The government is trying to make joining up more fun, so some of us have been put in 'pal's battalions'. When I joined up a few guys I know from back home were put in the same battalion as me. There's Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Lee. They all came from my village, went to the same school as me although Lee is a year older than me. I guess I should tell you I'm 19! Finished school when I was 16 and used to have a job as a farmhand, gave me some muscle if nothing else.

Chouji went off to become a Chef at a resteraunt in the capital, but came back to visit his family and joined up.

Shikamaru had a job at the bank, he was offered a place at University but his family couldn't afford it. He's been saving up, and was doing really well at his job despite being so lazy.

Shino is weird, I didn't really get to know him back in school. He ended up going off to college to learn about farm pests, really into bugs for some reason.

Lee worked on another farm nearby, I saw him occasionally but don't really know him. He has really weird looks, including super bushy eyebrows, but he's a fast runner. He won the local race several times.

Kiba is loud and annoying, he's the son of the local vet and knows loads about animals, especially dogs, he used to help out by training the farmers dogs to herd sheep, and taught the guard dogs. He had this amazingly big white dog called Akamaru that used to follow him everywhere, when he was a puppy he snuck him into our classroom all the time. Our teacher wasn't impressed.

We graduate training next week! after that we are getting sent to the 'front'. When we get there we might be given special tasks if we have the right skills. Chouji said he want's to be an army chef, so I guess he'll do that, and Kiba will probably end up working with the animals they use, apparently dogs are sometimes trained to carry notes, although pigeons are more common.

Maa, I can't wait to get to the front. They say there hasn't been much action yet, just a lot of sitting around making plans and digging trenches. When I get there that will all change. Uzumaki Naruto will charge in there and defeat the enemy. I will get to arrest Rei-dono and save Konoha!

Good plan, ne?

Eh well I guess I should find a bandage or something for my finger, hard to practice rifle shooting if I keep bleeding all over the gun.

* * *

Alright, more chapters to come, if you notice any mistakes, problems etc let me know, currently looking for a beta! message me! 


	2. Captain Uchiha

* * *

Chapter 2 - Captain Uchiha

Gah! Teme! Arrived near the front today, the battalion is staying on a farm before moving forwards to strengthen the front. General Kakashi is in charge of this stretch of the front and is making sure we are 'up to the job'. We also met the Captain they are putting in charge of us, and he's a complete Bastard.

Captain Uchiha Sasuke comes from some rich family and he went to a posh university. He's supposedly amazing although only 21, but he's an arrogant, stuck up, damn Teme!

I mean I guess I might have a little loud, but still! Embarassing me in front of the whole battalion like that. Gah! stupid pretty boy probably never did a real days work in his life! I heard some of the men think he's going to become a war hero, not likely! The damn Uchiha-teme doesn't stand a chance, he'll never beat me!

Damnit the Teme gave me washing up duty!

* * *

"...Captain Uchiha is a well known genius, having achieved captain status at only 21. He will lead you into battle and should help you if you have any queries..." General Kakashi droned on. I let my eyes skim over the crowd of men in front of me, men of all ages stood in lines at attention. Apparently the month training taught them something at least. I heard a loud voice attempt to whisper to his neighbour.

" Pshhh that guy doesn't look that special, he looks like he has a rod shoved up his ass" the person attempted to muffle their laughter.

"Hn, You there, blondie, what's your name?" I addressed the person who had spoken, feeling outraged at his words. He froze.

"I'm not asking again..." I told him threateningly.

"Private Uzumaki Naruto"

"Private Uzumaki Naruto _sir_!" I emphasised. "Now would you like to repeat what you just said" The blonde looked

up at me with narrowed blue eyes.

"no sir" he replied like a school child, turning a slight shade of red in his anger at being caught.

"Well then Private Uzumaki, I expect a certain level of decorum from my troops. You will not speak when someone else is talking, when standing to attention you will look forwards shoulders back, rifle held correctly..." I paused a moment, pushing him into the correct stance and positioning his rifle as he glared at me. "...You'll be on washing up duty today, dobe" I added the final flourish to my series of put downs that I could see eating at him, his face flushing in anger

"Yes sir" he said through gritted teeth. I could almost have smiled, Dobe fitted the guy perfectly.I allowed myself to smirk now, away from the questioning eyes of the battalion I would lead. As a captain I had been given a proper room in the farmhouse, soldiers were camped outside and taking up residence in the barns whilst I, as a captain, and an Uchiha, got comfort.

Oh that reminded me, as a captain I got a bat boy to look after anything I needed. Hmmm, who to pick? perhaps I should wait until I had gauged the personalities of the recruits. I could always pick someone I hated and make his life hell...

...perhaps the dobe would be an appropriate choice?

He was certainly easy to anger, although perhaps someone quieter and more respectful would be better. I could ask Sergent Asuma tomorow, he'd been in the army for a while and would know best who should do what.

* * *

We arrived at the front today! It really wasn't what I was expecting, there are long twisty trenches and small underground rooms called dugouts. Captain Uchiha and Sergent Asuma get to spend the most time in there, the rest of us mainly stay out in the trenches, unless we need to sleep in which case we can normally find room in the dug outs. It looks like it will be a squish.

We're going to be given shifts, having to spend a certain length of time either looking across the fields of barbed wire holding a rifle, or manning the huge great guns. The weapons they have are quite scary, and the noise is deafening. One of the guys who was already here said something about it normally being quite quiet, but they were using the guns to mask our arrival.

The whole thing is really different, I had thought once we got here we were just going to fight the enemy, but apparently with the new machine guns it is plain stupidity to go charging straight in. The basic idea the generals have come up with is they fire the guns, then they stop firing and send people 'over the top' charging across a field of mines and what 'should' be broken up barbed wire. If the people reach the other side then they have to try and take the enemies trenches.

It doesn't sound too effective, and I'm sure Shikamaru could come up with something much better.

The people manning the front trenches rotate every 2 weeks, so we get sent behind the line every once in a while for a little rest. My back hurts because everything we bring we carry around in our bags, we have set equiptment, and if we loose it then we don't get any more so its important to hang onto your bag.

Woah! I think that's my name being called, hang on.

"Private Uzumaki! message from Captain Uchiha" another soldier pulled me aside "he wants to see you in the dugout"

"Alright, thanks" I answer bewindered as I turn and walk towards the dugout. A tall, rough looking man exited the dug out just as I approached, and I soon recognised him as Sergeant Asuma. he must'uv noticed my aprehensive look.

"Don't worry, it isnt anything bad, depending on how you look at it" depending on how you look at it? What the hell is that supposed to mean! I ducked into the cramped room where the Uchiha-teme was reclining on one of the small 'beds'.

"Captain Uchiha?" I asked politely.

"Dobe, I require a bat boy" The Uchiha said almost carelessly. My face darkened, why did he insist on calling me that! damn Teme!

"I don't see what that has to do with me Sasuke-teme" I blurted out without thinking. He raised one elegant, aristocratic eyebrow at me.

"Dobe, the bat boy is you." The teme smirked at me! stupid good for nothing...

"You have to run my errands, do personal chores, clean tidy and basically do anything I say until further notice. Don't do anything wrong, I can make your life a living hell" What is with this guy? what a sadist, and why the hell did he pick me to do all his chores. Can't he do simple tasks by himself? Gah Sasuke-teme is going down!


	3. Boots and Bandages

Ok, somewhat worried that people are getting to be a little ooc. Hopefully not too badly, some of it is intentional of course, the settings and effects of such. Sorry for the slow update, been a little distracted, should be a little more regular from now on. probably 1-2 times a week. Let me know what you think

Disclaimer - don't own Naruto, wish I did, don't actually think people read these so don't know why I'm bothering...

* * *

Chapter 3 - Boots and Bandages

I ruffled a hand through my hair irritated, where was that idiot? The dobe was supposed to be filling my water flask, but he'd been gone a long while now, and I was thirsty damnit. Not that I would let my perfect facade slip to show it, No, not me. Something like a water flask couldn't compare with the things that caused me anger, like that person...

"Hey, Uchiha-teme I have your water flask!" A loud voice thankfully pulled me from my train of thought as the dobe thrust the flask into my face, obviously irritated at being given such menial tasks.

"It's Captain!" I hissed, definately unimpressed with the way he was choosing to address me, "I could have you court martialled for insubordination..." The blonde flinched slightly then grinned at me.

"Heheh, you wouldn't do that, after all if you did that then who would do all your chores, like cleaning your boots and kicking the rats out before you sleep Uchiha-teme" I flinched.

Rats... something I just abhorred, well actually rodents in general. The only person who knew of my fear/hatred of the things had to be the dobe.

And to make me feel even more inadequate, a dobe like him apparently had no problems with the damn things. Something to do with growing up on a Farm, he had to make fun of me when he found out of course. The rich pampered pretty boy with the fear of small fuzzy things. Fate was just out to get me that day...

"hn" I grunted a non-committal sound, ignoring him as I gulped down some of the water in the flask. Another cringe, the water was disgusting, and tasted slightly of iodine, the tablets we used to kill bugs in it before drinking it.

"Hey Uchiha-teme, is that all, 'cause Shikamaru wanted my help on lookout..." I looked at the blonde irritated, filling in for his friends whilst, in all probability they napped, was not allowed under regulations. The rules stated that everyone would only do their allotted amount of duty so that in the event of enemy attack the defence wasn't affected by tired soldiers. I turned to say so, but stopped when I saw his face, true worry depicted on it.

"...Shikamaru's got a bit of a bug at the moment. Something in the water, he said the doctor told him it would pass soon enough so he's just sitting around groaning a bit. I added more iodine to your water though, that bug seems nasty" Naruto just rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. BR

"It's fine, go." I told the guy emotionlessly, staring at the flask he'd handed me. Why did he... does he care whether I get that bug? Why would he, surely he hates me for acting badly towards him? My eyes flickered towards the exiting boy as he called behind him.

"See ya later Uchiha-teme" A slight wave. Perhaps, despite that, he actually cared slightly.

* * *

"Zzzzz" Shikamaru gently snored somewhere below me on the duckboards as I looked out over no-mans land, not daring to put a finger over the top of the trench in fear it would be shot off. Poor guy was really suffering, but no-one had any sympathy for him. A stomach bug wasn't thought of as serious enough to not do your duties, hence the napping by my feet. If someone important came along a well placed shove and he could pretend to be watching out.

Yeah ok I admit it, he came up with the damn plan. Tch, I'm not always stupid like the damn Teme makes out though.

Something wierd's up with him at the moment, not talkative today. Well even less than normal, and that's really saying something. Didn't even complain about the taste of the water, not that I care.

Nu-uh, Uzumaki Naruto is better than that damned Uchiha-teme that everyone thinks so much of!

Ha, can you imagine how everyone would react if they found out he was afraid of rats! Apparently it's a lot of small furry things he doesn't like, I suggested getting a ferret or weasel to kill all the rats like we did back on the farm when rats started a nest near the chickens, but he wasn't too keen on that. Started to turn a funny colour when I said weasel, I think he's scared of them as well... hehehe, it would be quite fun to scare him with one of those...

...off topic.

Actually I don't even remember what I was thinking about originally, heheh.

Eh? Look at Shikamaru's face, it's turning really pale and kinda green…he doesn't look so good. Oh kami-sama he's going to hurl!

I watched the afflicted guy hurl his guts up over the duckboards, much to the disgust of everyone around, especially that guy walking past…

Oh ewww, that really stinks, and all over that guy's boots as well. That guy is really glaring at him, hey wait isn't that a captains badge?! Oh hell, Shikamaru's gonna be in a helluva lotta trouble.

"You there, get this thing to the medics, he shouldn't be out here in this condition, and get me some boots." I flinched under the glare of the pale eyes and moved to help my friend stagger to his feet.

"Uhhg" the ill guy groaned and swiped at his mouth. I cringed. This was so not what I had expected when I signed up.

* * *

"Gauze, bandages, more gauze… Ino! Do we have any sling's around here?" I yelled out to my blonde friend.

"There should be some in the other cupboard" she walked over. I rolled my eyes and looked in there, sure enough a pile of triangular bandages, perfect for use as slings. Grabbing one out I quickly tied up the bandaged arm of the soldier I was treating.

"Alright, what's next? Ino?" My blonde friend had disappeared into the other room. Heaving a sigh I followed her, only to hear her gasp.

"Eh? Shikamaru? You look awful, why are you here?" She knew this guy?

"Ino? Tch I joined up, so troublesome…" a guy with a green tinged face replied, staggering as he was held up by a shorter blonde friend.

"Well what's the problem, obviously you have something wrong" Ino forcefully requested. Apparently just because she knew someone didn't mean she became any less demanding.

"He has a stomach bug, he threw up on a captains boots! I was told to get his sorry butt over here… Oh yeah I'm Naruto!" The ill guy introduced himself.

"Which captain? I hear there is a really handsome one in command at one of the trenches at the moment!" Ino exclaimed. She heard that rumour too? I really can't wait to meet this guy, General Kakashi was really impressed with him as well.

"Hey pretty lady, what's your name?" I blushed slightly realising that Naruto was addressing me.

"I'm Sakura, now was there anything else you wanted or are you just going to stand there?" I turned away, noticing Ino manoeuvring Shikamaru into one of our spare beds. Luckily there hadn't been any attacks recently else we would have been low, but then it had been unusually quiet for a war, and with Christmas only a few weeks away I think we've all realised that the war won't be over by then.

Naruto went over to whisper to his friend as Ino came over.

"So how do you know that guy?" I asked Ino, she blushed slightly.

"Well you know I was in some of those Suffragette protests? Shikamaru's mother took part in a few of them, she's a very strong tempered person..." Ino looked into the distance with something like reverence "…he was dragged along to one, although he clearly didn't want to be there. I found out later that he works at the bank a town away, so I visited him occasionally, giving him messages for his mother to attend the demonstrations and that"

I shook my head, he didn't seem the type to be a suffragette supporter. More likely to call all women troublesome, the chauvinist pig. The sound of the door clattering open caught my attention as a tall, handsome, amazing looking man walked in confidently.

"Dobe, captain Hyuuga told me he sent you and your friend here, and also that you owed him a new pair of boots. Care to explain?" Naruto turned, looking embarrassed.

"Uchiha-teme? What are you doing here" unnoticed to anyone else I thought I saw a slight flash of relief across the strangers face.

"hn, well it's no good if my batboy has been incapacitated. I have some more jobs you need to do, and you need to replace Hyuuga's boots apparently."

"Eh, oh right, see you later Shikamaru." Naruto turned to me with a strange look in his eyes, "great to meet you Sakura-san, and you Ino, see you soon, ne? Alright, I'm coming Uchiha-teme" he grumbled noticing the impatient look across the face of the handsome captain.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Captain Uchiha to you dobe" they both left and a fire grew in my eyes. Captain Uchiha, so handsome, so masculine, so perfect…

"He's mine!" our voices announced together. I turned to see Ino clenching her own fist, fire in her eyes. She glared at me.

"Captain Uchiha is mine, besides why would he like someone with a forehead as big as yours billboard brow!"

"No he's mine, and he would never like someone who looked like a farmyard animal, Ino-pig!"

"Uhhhggg" a groan from across the room pulled my attention as I looked away from my friend. Always work to be done.

* * *

Reviews welcomed and appreciated! hope you enjoyed, still UnBeta-ed so please contact me if you could beta my work! Thanks! 


End file.
